A stereoscopic image display device has been known conventionally, which presents different images having a disparity therebetween to a right eye and a left eye of a viewer to allow the viewer to view the images stereoscopically (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
FIG. 39 illustrates a perspective view of a configuration of a conventional stereoscopic image display device.
An image receiving tube 2601 is a shadow mask color cathode ray tube (CRT). A polarization plate 2602 has two kinds of segments disposed alternately in stripes in a lateral direction and the polarizing directions of the two segments are perpendicular to each other. The polarization plate 2602 is attached to the screen of the image receiving tube 2601. It should be noted that FIG. 39 illustrates the polarization plate 2602 separately from the image receiving tube 2601.
FIG. 40 is an enlarged partially cut-out view that schematically illustrates a screen portion of the image receiving tube 2601.
An image receiving tube 2701 is a detailed illustration of the image receiving tube 2601 in FIG. 39. A polarization plate 2702 is a detailed illustration of the polarization plate 2602 in FIG. 39.
An electron beam 2705 passes through a shadow mask 2703 and collides with a fluorescent substance 2704 applied on the image receiving tube 2601 to illumine the fluorescent substance 2704. The light from the fluorescent substance 2704 passes through the polarization plate 2702 and is emitted as a polarized light.
The polarization plate 2702 is segmented into A segments which transmit only vertically (V) polarized waves and B segments which transmit only horizontally (H) polarized waves as illustrated in FIG. 40. For example, it is assumed that an image to be seen by a right eye corresponds to the V polarized waves, and an image to be seen by a left eye corresponds to the H polarized waves. In other words, a polarization filter which transmits the V polarized waves is provided on the right eye of glasses for viewing the screen of the image receiving tube 2701, and a polarization filter which transmits the H polarized waves is provided on the left eye of the glasses.
A stereoscopic image is captured using stereo cameras each having an image capturing unit which corresponds to a left eye or a right eye. When the stereoscopic image is reproduced on the image receiving tube 2701, image signals are switched to project the image of the stereo camera corresponding to the right eye (right-eye image) on the A segments, and project the image of the stereo camera corresponding to the left eye (left-eye image) on the B segments.
FIG. 41 illustrates an example of the right-eye and left-eye images that are captured by two stereo cameras.
A left-eye image 2801 is an image of the stereo camera at a position corresponding to the left eye, and a right-eye image 2802 is an image of the stereo camera at a position corresponding to the right eye. The left-eye image 2801 and the right-eye image 2802 shown in FIG. 41 have a disparity.
FIG. 42 is a diagram showing FIG. 41 with scales.
A scale 2903 is for the left-eye image 2801 and graduated from 1 to 21. A scale 2904 is for the right-eye image 2802 and graduated from 1 to 21 as with the scale 2903.
In FIG. 42, the number 4 on the scale of the left-eye image 2801 corresponds to the number 5 on the scale of a right-eye image 2802. Similarly, the number 16 on the scale of the left-eye image 2801 corresponds to the number 17 on the scale of the right-eye image 2802. In other words, the right-eye image 2802 and the left-eye image 2801 have a disparity in a horizontal direction. A viewer can view the images stereoscopically by viewing the right-eye image 2802 with the right eye and the left-eye image 2801 with the left eye.